godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaius
is the chimeric-like flying larva creature, made by Zeron who used the broken PenMedal on his manmade creature in Ghidorah: The Divine Beast. She is the main antagonist where Ghidorah fights off the Earth's threat and responsible for killing all of the prehistoric creatures which is refered as . She was later befriended by Ghidorah and joined the group known as Miko Guardians. History In the past This Zaius was made from manmade creature created by Zeron, the greediest Ancitican alien which is banished to the nowhere where the prehistoric creatures lives when he used the PenMedal to activate his more power. However, he breaks the PenMedal in order to make newly developed creature, causing transforming into more powerful form. As Ghirat comes along, Zaius crawls around and see the carcass of the paralophosaurus and consumes it. This caused Zaius molts into stronger armor and grew fangs then follows Ghirat. However, a dying tyrannosaurus bites her wings and toss her away to the triceratops' horns before Zaius destroys the dinosaur into pieces. The meteorite crashes into her, making a seal while Ghirat saw the prophecy of the Guardian Monsters. Rebirth series ''Ghidorah: The Divine Beast Zaius first appeared in the bottomless hole since the dinosaurs were extinct where her armor was molted then giving her the third newly-molted armor. She attacked the people from Osako and the Earth Defense Army protect the innocent lives from the prehistoric larva. However, none of them will be defended by the prehistoric larva, but only a brave and bigger Ghirat attacked her from getting destroys Osako city. As the Earth Defense Army breaking her inner shell with the heat-bomb missiles, she enraged and fled into the ground which she recovering her wounds as Ghirat follows her. Powers and abilites Absorbing ability Metamorphosis Energy Cell Shooting Forms Prehistoric Form The original form of Zaius after her birth where she gains the chimeric-type prehistoric larva after breaking the PenMedal. Present-day Form After the dinosaurs went extinct, Zaius' original body is no longer but break out off her rock-like egg then molts into her third armor and become lesser chimeric-type and modern-type larva form. Chrysalis Though the Earth Defense Army managing to break out her inner shell causing her pain, enraged, she used her silks in over of her body which is stops in five minutes and starts into the chrysalis metamorphosis. Adult Form Super Zaius After an adolescent Ghirat (now called Ghidorah) made a fatal blow on her heart, an almost dying Zaius used her time-traveling warphole to absorbs Godzilla's heart in GMK timeline as a result; she created herself into her strengthen form and overwhelms Ghidorah even his thunderbolt ray can't stop her. However, with the help of King Ghidorah, he and Ghidorah blasts her away to damages her barrier, making her vulnerable and Ghidorah must pushes her to her warphole to forced to go back into the prehistoric timeline. Enraged, she used her chaos energy blast combined with Godzilla's force to nearly kill Ghidorah though he was still standing. Before she finish him with her last time, the badly injured Ghidorah grabbed her and barely flew into the volcano only his limits was ran out and drops into the volcano, causing her to burn to death as well Ghidorah fells into the ground, nearly dead in his last energy. Unknowingly to Earth Defense Army's knowledges, Zaius was still alive only she emerging, unknowingly absorbing from the volcano's lava energy and evolved into an demonic-like butterfly permanently as Perfect Zaius. Perfect Zaius After Ghidorah's barely death, Super Zaius permanently evolves into her final form as Perfect Zaius where Maki referred her as and destroys every G-Warriors in every each. Triva *Zaius was similarite to Mothra who were both have metamorphosis ability. Category:Monsters